Avengers Play
by Ghost adv. fan
Summary: One-shots of your favorite avenger playing games. What's the worst that could happen...
1. Chapter 1

Avengers play...

Chapter 2 Scrabble.

* * *

><p>"But Tony I have to get-"<p>

"Nope you're taking a break." He says steering the doctor out of the lab on his wheely chair. People in lab coats gave the duo strange looks, but didn't question out loud what they were up to.

They made it to the living room in one piece. Bruce was slightly irritated, but that feeling went away when he looked back at Tony. Who was panting from the small work out.

"You know I could've just walked," Bruce says with a small smirk.

"Yea now you tell me," Tony huffed before straightening up.

"Alright lets get to business," he says with a loud quick hand clap motion.

"...and that would be...?"

"You're stressed." He stated. "I've decided you need a break, so I've brought you here today to sit back and relax."

Bruce gave him a blank look. "I'm leaving," he said turning to walk back to his lab.

"Oh no you don't!" Tony says throwing an arm over his shoulder and dragging him back.

"Alright it doesn't have to be all day just an hour then you can go back and do...whatever it is you're doing," he finishes off lamely. Bruce wanted to protest, but as we all know Tony Stark doesn't take no for an answer.

Bruce sighs tiredly and sits on the couch mentally willing time to go faster, so he could leave. _Maybe I'll just sneak back when he leaves_. Just when he had a plan worked out he felt the couch dip slightly. He looked over to see Tony watching TV with his feet on the table.

"You didn't think I'd leave you did I?" He says smirking.

_Damn_.

After five minutes, they couldn't find anything on TV. So they just sat there bored.

"You wanna play a board game?" Tony asks.

"Sure."

"Hey capsicle!" He yells as Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America, walked by.

"Quit calling me that. What do you want?" He asks wryly.

"We need another player." Tony says.

"...Ok?"

"That's his way of asking you," Bruce clarifies.

"Yea so is that a yes because I can always go look for Thor-"

"No!" They both say. Last time they played was bad. Thor wasn't a sore looser, but he didn't understand how to play the game so he kept asking questions. After the 50th question they were done.

"Well then," Tony replied. After playing for awhile they learned something very important. To anyone who's reading this. Here's a little advice. Never play scrabble with Tony Stark. Just don't.

"I'm done," Steve says walking out covering his now embarrassed face.

"Right behind you," Bruce says.

"Come on is it because I'm winning?" Tony asks. He looks down at the board. He won the game. Only because he put all the letters together to form creative but vulgar and inappropriate words. It was to much for the once innocent mind of the Captain to handle. Bruce was used to Tony's behavior so he just used this as an escape. Toby sighed to himself before leaning back into the leather couch. _I wonder if I could get Natasha to play_. But he valued his life to much so he changed his mind. He then got out his smarter then a smart phone and sent a text to Bruce.

**So same time tomorrow?:D**

**No. -_-**

* * *

>Any Reviews by any chance? So yea, these are going to be oneshots of your favorite avenger playing any game. I'll be doing a few of mine as well, but I can also take requests if anybody's interested.<p><p>


	2. Chapter 2

The worst has happened. Bruce Banner is now forced to play a deadly game.

The next day.

Bruce was in the middle of mixing chemicals when Tony decided to barge in making him mess up. Bruce groans to himself.  
><em>Should've known,<em> he thought to himself.

"Hey Bruce!" Tony says walking in. "I found another game for you to try out!" He says grabbing Bruce's iPhone from the counter, easily hacking into it.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks warily.

"Downloading a game," he says clicking on the ap. "It'll take a minute,"

"Why are you-"

"Done!" Tony says shoving the outdated iPhone in Bruce's face.

Bruce blinked then slowly took his phone back taking in the app. It had a yellow blob with big lips. Above the app was the dreaded title.

"Flappy bird?" Bruce asks giving Tony a look.

"Yea it'll help you channel out your anger," Tony says.

"Are you insane?" Brice asks frustrated. He did not want to go hulk again.

"Yes." Tony deadpans.

Bruce gave him a glare then sighed in defeat. "Fine,"

"Great!" He says. Just then the Tony playboy senses picked up on hearing a delicate sound of high heels walking down the hallway. "Gotta go," Tony says casually walking out the door. He was on the hunt.

Bruce sighed tiredly. Then looked down at the phone. He looked at the game, not knowing what to do.

"I'll play one game then I'm done," he thought pressing his thumb to the start sign. It had the words tap to fly on it.

He tapped once.

The bird fell.

He looked stonily at the screen and took a deep breath. Then tried again.

Tap tap tap

_Ok_...

Then the green pipes came into view and he hit them. The bird fell.

"Are you-?!"

He had a feeling his phone was about to go through the wall. Over five minutes later he grew more and more ticked off. The more he played the more tensed he got. Then he crossed his breaking point when he was at 100 points and Tony came in making him loose his concentration and the game.

There was a loud roar.

"Oh shit," Tony said before taking off down the halls.

At the gym, the two trained assassins both stopped their workout. Natasha looked over at Clint.

"What do you think happened this time?" Natasha asks.

"It's Tony's fault," Clint says.

"Should we help him out?"

"No, he'll figure out something."

~**_Meanwhile_**~

"Jarvis I need my suit Now!" Tony says running as fast as he could through the halls dodging metal beams. Trying to get away from the angry yelling hulk.

"right away sir,"

_Ok so flappy bird wasn't the best game plan_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><p>

Heh...flappy bird brings out the worst in us. Some more then other...not me though I was smart enough not to download the game:3.

So the lesson is...?

To never make Bruce play flappy bird, Tony says from the hospital bed.

Good. Now, since you can't save the world at the moment due to multiple broken bones, you get to go to a meetings you skipped out on! I say energetically. Balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling.

What?! He asks shocked.

"Take him away Pepper!" I say happily.

Please you can't even lift me," he says as if he won. Pepper looks mad.

I smirk and snap my fingers. Two very attractive buff guys come in and lift him to a wheel chair.

No! He complains as they wheel him out the door. With Pepper behind them.

Heh... Anyways if you want more leave a request or review and I'll be sure to write. 


End file.
